


Meraki

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian Can Braid, F/M, Jyn Erso Appreciation Week, Undercover Missions, Undercover Shenanigans, jynweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Meraki: (v) To do something with soul, creativity, or love; when you leave a piece of yourself in your work+“You know ‘give me a warning’ means let me know BEFORE they come in here!”





	Meraki

**Author's Note:**

> la dada here's fic for Jyn Erso Appreciation Week  
> my buddy Kobo helped me out :D

In all theory, the mission sounded simple. It was undercover, only a few days on Chandrilla, just long enough to get into a swanky party, grab a list of suspected Rebel sympathizers, and get out.

That was all in theory, though.

In reality, it was a lot harder to… _procure_ invitations for Joreth Sward and a plus one, get some respectable clothes, stay looking respectable, and all this before actually getting in and doing the danger things.

That’s not to say getting there wasn’t dangerous, because, well, let’s face it, they’re with the Rebellion, everything they _do_ involves some level of danger.

Jyn grumbled under her breath as she waited for Cassian to reemerge from the fancy clothing shop. Honestly, how he was going to get in and out with presumably stolen clothes was going to be either impressive or impossible and personally, Jyn was going for impossible. They didn’t have the credits to spare, and Cassian wasn’t as good at swindling as Jyn, but for some reason he insisted on going in himself.

Probably because he was better at talking his way out of things. Jyn didn’t get why he thought she was incapable of it, because when she wanted to, she was just as good as Cassian. _Well -_  maybe not _as good as_ Cassian, but she was pretty far up there. She was just not as good at keeping her emotions in check. She’d never had to, not really.

Jyn straightened up. Cassian was coming out, holding two garment bags over his shoulder. He glanced both ways before crossing the street - ever the rule-follower.

He fell in step with her and his hand landed on its customary spot on her lower back.

“How’d it go? What happened?” she demanded. Cassian glanced at her, eyebrows raised.

“Worried? Everything went fine.”

Jyn huffed and crossed her arms, and tried to slip out of his grip, but he moved quicker and wrapped his arm more firmly around her waist.

“Asshole,” she muttered. “Did you pay for them, or…”

“Did I steal them,” he finished. “No, I did not.” Before Jyn could protest, he carried on. “The guy owed me a favor. Now it’s paid.”

“…Oh.”

A smile played at Cassian’s lips as they reached the fancy hotel they were put up in. 

“Trust me, Jyn, there’s a reason we went to that specific shop,” he said softly as they entered and approached the check-in desk. Cassian arranged a suave smile on his face, and Jyn forced the frown away. 

“Ah, hello,” he said, leaning against the desk, and Jyn was surprised at his Coruscanti accent. “I have a reservation for a room under _Joreth Sward_?”

The Chagrian at the desk tapped at a datapad then nodded.

“Welcome, Mr. Sward. Your room is 1374, on the fifth floor. Here is your key card.”

Cassian gave a slick smile and took the card.

“Thanks.”

The moment they stepped inside the luxurious room, his smile dropped and he handed the clothes to Jyn as he checked the room for bugs. She hung them up quietly in the closet, and turned around as Cassian entered, giving her a nod.

“I didn’t know you could do a Corsucanti accent,” Jyn said, then, tilting her head up as he came closer. 

Cassian smirked a little.

“I can do a lot of accents, Jyn,” he said, laughter in his voice, leaning against his hand, propped on the wall above her shoulder.

Jyn laughed, a light, airy thing, and tugged him down by his collar. 

“I like your Festian accent best, though,” she said with a grin, before biting at his mouth. 

A chuckle rumbled in Cassian’s chest before turning into a groan and pulling her closer to him.

“How much time have we got, Cass?” Jyn managed to get out, breathless. Cassian let out an undignified noise at the nickname, and scraped his teeth across her pulse point in retaliation. 

“We have to be there at six-thirty,” he said, low against the skin of her neck.

“So, plenty of time,” she said, grinning fiercely and pulling him back up to her mouth.

* * *

Jyn tugged uncomfortably at the skirt of the lacy black dress, trying to get it to sit comfortably. But she was in a dress, so no, that wasn’t going to work. Cassian peered into the bedroom.

“ _Estas bien?_ ”

Jyn gave a forced smile.

“Peachy.”

Cassian huffed, and sauntered closer, brushing her hair to the side and kissing her cheek. He better be able to keep to himself tonight.

“Want me to braid your hair?” he asked softly.

Jyn glanced at him in the mirror in surprise.

“You can braid?”

He gave a nod.

“ _Si_ , my sister taught me how. I used to help the other girls on base later.”

Jyn turned to face him and took his head in her hands. She smiled.

“I’d like that.”

He pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, and raked his fingers through her hair, pulling any knots out of it from her usual military style bun. It took Cassian only a few minutes to twist her hair in a simple braid, but the fact that _Cassian_ did it made it feel like it was the most beautiful way she’d ever worn her hair.

“Thanks, Cassian,” she said, brushing her lips across his jaw. Cassian smiled, a soft smile reserved for her that made her heart seize in her chest every time. 

“You’re welcome, _mi estrella_.”

* * *

Jyn was tense. She had been tapping away at the datapad in Colonel Kraden’s office for at least ten minutes and still hadn’t found anything. She’d made Cassian stand guard. Looking back now, that might not have been the best idea. 

_“Ah, Jyn.”_

“What?” Jyn hissed, eyes lighting up as she saw the title of a document.

_**Rebel sympathizers?? Need to check** _

Kraden couldn’t have been any more obvious if he had tried, and for anyone else, she’d be suspicious. But Kraden was getting old, and was known to name documents painfully obvious names.

_“You might want to get out of there.”_

Jyn looked up sharply as she waited for the document to upload to the memory stick.

“Why?”

_“Kraden just entered his room.”_

“What? You know _‘give me a warning’_ means let me know BEFORE they come in here!” Jyn hissed, yanking the stick out of the datapad, and shoving it in her breast band, and glancing around the room before latching onto the wide window. She could hear Kraden in the opposite room. 

Hiking her skirt up, she opened the window and climbed out, shutting it just as Kraden entered his office.

_“Jyn?!”_

“I’m all right. Meet me at the rendezvous point, I got the information.”

She could hear a relieved sigh crackle across the comms. 

“Alright. See you soon. _Te amo_.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> there ye have it, me lords and ladies, i thank ye for so graciously spending your time reading my work and hope to beg a bit more of your time to let this humble bard know how ye doth like my work *bows*


End file.
